With the proliferation of computer networks, there has also arisen a variety of malicious actors seeking to access information communicated over computer networks. In some circumstances, a user may desire to know if they are on a posted list, such as a list of mortgages sold from one bank to another. However, the posting to and notification of such a list may be problematic, particularly when security is considered.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.